Sweet Pain
by Jambo-o
Summary: "[...] o destino foi cruel o suficiente para me fazer perder-lo para minha melhor amiga. E o que eu podia fazer quando as duas pessoas mais importantes para mim estão tentando trilhar o caminho da felicidade juntas?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence.

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Era sexta-feira a noite, e como toda ela, nos encontrávamos reunidos na casa dos Taisho. A casa era grande, uma mansão, mostrava o quão bem sucedida era a família Taisho. O senhor Taisho, dono de uma das maiores redes de restaurantes do país, junto com os seus dois filhos e mais uma centena de competentes empregados, mantinham a estabilidade da empresa por anos. Inuyasha, o filho mais novo, ainda não tinha terminado a faculdade mas já ajudava seu pai com a empresa. Sesshoumaru, filho mais velho e sucessor da empresa, trabalhava ao lado do pai e já tomava grande parte das decisões dentro da empresa. Mas ai você me pergunta "o que você está fazendo em um lugar desse?"

"Rin", me chamaram, "Passa a pipoca, _please_".

Enchi minha mão antes de passar o pote de pipoca para Kagome.

Toda sexta-feira era dia de "filme". Eu e meus amigos nos reunimos para passar a noite juntos jogando conversa fora. As vezes passávamos a noite aqui, quando a senhora Taisho nos permitia, é claro. Não que ela tenha negado alguma vez, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ela é a segunda esposa do senhor Taisho, mãe de Inuyasha.

"Só eu que estou achando esse filme sem graça?", comentou Inuyasha enquanto pegava o pote de pipoca da mão de Kagome.

"Você acha todos os filmes de romance sem graça", falou Kagome, puxando o pote de volta e passando para Sango.

"Semana passada assistimos um de terror, como você tinha pedido, hoje é a nossa vez, não é meninas?", Kagome olhou para mim e para Sango esperando uma confirmação, essa, por sinal, só veio da Sango.

Não sou muito fã de romance e para Kagome não querer arrancar a minha cabeça se eu dissesse que concordava com Inuyasha, preferi não falar nada.

"Mas admito que seria melhor assistir esse filme com Miroku ao meu lado" comentou Sango, fazendo biquinho.

"Ele não vem mesmo?", perguntou Kagome enquanto enchia a boca de pipoca e com a outra mão fazia carinho na cabeça de Inuyasha que estava deitado no sofá ao lado dela.

"Sim", Sango suspirou, desapontada, "Ele tem que enviar um _report_ até as meia noite de hoje e como vocês o conhecem, ele deixou para fazer de ultima hora", completou.

O filme passava na tela da televisão mas ninguém em particular prestava atenção nele, estávamos todos entretidos conversando e comendo. Kagome e Inuyasha namoravam a dois anos, se conheceram na faculdade, o começo do namoro foi uma fase bastante turbulenta, com bastante choradeira e ciúmes de Kagome por causa da ex de Inuyasha, Kikyou. Sempre sobrava para mim e Sango limpar a barra de Inuysha. Sabemos que ele é um cara legal e que faz Kagome muito feliz, por isso tentávamos sempre manter os dois juntos. Mas passada essa fase tudo se tornou um mar de flores como vocês podem ver. Claro que ainda brigam de vez em quando, mas é normal, uma briga "saudável", briga de casalzinho. Já a relação de Sango e Miroku sempre foi turbulenta, Miroku era um mulherengo antes de conhecer Sango, agora, diz ele, que essa fase é passado, agora ele se dedica a uma única mulher. Ainda não confio muito no Miroku para entregar Sango a ele, mas por hora faço vista grossa pois vejo que Sango está feliz.

"_Okaerinasai"_, escutei a senhora Taisho falando em um dos muitos cômodos daquela casa.

"_Tadaima_", falou uma voz firme e séria.

No mesmo momento reconheci aquela voz.

_Sesshoumaru._

Meu coração deu pequenos pulos de felicidade, o momento que eu mais esperava naquela noite estava para acontecer. Vou poder vê-lo finalmente.

"Inuyasha está com os amigos dele lá na sala", informou a senhora Taisho. Do outro não se ouviu nada.

"Rin, sua felicidade é contagiante", Inuyasha rolou os olhos, ironizando.

Minha ansiosidade e felicidade claramente visíveis para os ali presentes não me incomodava nem um pouco.

"Não sei por que tanta felicidade só para ver aquele-", Inuyasha foi cortado.

"Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru falou assim que apareceu na porta, com o tom de voz frio e apático de sempre.

Inuyasha não precisou olhar para saber que Sesshoumaru estava olhando para ele, ou melhor, estava fuzilando-o com os olhos. Inuyasha não disse mas nada, apenas bufou.

Eu não tinha tirado os olhos dele. Ele estava impecável como sempre. Seu rosto sempre sério e perfeito, seu porte firme e seguro. Meu coração martelou mais rapidamente, e assim que ele desviou o olhar de Inuyasha e o pôs sobre mim, senti ele parar. Ficamos assim por um tempo, com os olhares travados, sem piscar, escutei Kagome falar alguma coisa, mas não dei muita importância, no momento só prestava atenção nele. _Sesshoumaru._

"Rin", ele me chamou, quebrando o silencio entre nós, "Venha", foi tudo que disse.

Se virou e saiu da sala, seu cabelo seguindo o ritmo do corpo e balançando nas costas.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!", pulei do sofá que estava sentada e sai correndo atrás dele.

""Sesshoumaru-_sama_"? Ela ainda chama ele assim?", questionou Inuyasha.

"Sim, afinal ela sempre chamou ele assim desde de pequena", respondeu Kagome, "Mesmo Sesshoumaru sendo do jeito que ele é, ele sempre permitiu Rin perto dele." completou.

"Eles têm um relacionamento estranho, mesmo para amigos de infância", comentou Sango.

"Chega de falar deles e vamos prestar atenção no filme antes que ele acabe", disse Kagome, encerrando a conversa.

Sim, é como a Sango disse. Somos amigos de infância. Eu tinha uns seis anos de idade quando o conheci e ele já tinha lá seus doze anos. Eu adorava me aventurar pela floresta que tinha ao lado da minha casa, depois de brincar bastante eu me escondia no meu esconderijo secreto, no meio dessa floresta, um lugar que só eu conhecia. Até que um dia encontrei alguém lá. Um menino, de cabelos prateados na altura dos ombros, estava sentado e encostado em uma árvore, lendo calmamente, aproveitando o vento suave e a luz do sol em seus pés.

"Quem... quem é você?" perguntei, com minha voz infantil.

Ele apenas me olhou.

"Esse é meu esconderijo secreto, você não pode ficar aqui!", falei, brava por terem descoberto meu cantinho precioso.

Ele demorou um século para me responder.

"Eu moro aqui", ele disse simplesmente.

"Você mora no meio da floresta?", perguntei, esboçando uma curiosidade infantil.

Ele me olhou torto.

"Não. Essa jardim faz parte do quintal da minha casa", respondeu sem muito interesse.

E ainda sem muito interesse voltou a atenção para o livro nas mãos. E isso foi tudo. Várias e várias vezes eu voltava lá e o encontrava sempre no mesmo lugar, as vezes com o mesmo livro, outras com livros novos, livros difíceis para uma criança da idade dele ler. Eu sempre tentava conversar com ele, ele as vezes me respondia, as vezes só olhava, outras nem isso. Mas eu nunca deixei de ir lá, sempre tinha esperança de encontrá-lo, e uma pequena parte de mim acreditava que ele esperava o mesmo. E como podem ver, até hoje corro atrás dele e, para a minha alegria, sempre que fico para trás, ele anda devagar para que eu possa acompanhá-lo. E por um momento sempre foi nós dois. Apenas nós dois.

"Rin", ele me chamou novamente.

Agora estávamos no quarto dele, ele tinha sentado na cama e eu estava em pé, ainda na porta.

"Pensei que não viria hoje", comentou.

"Sim, mas consegui terminar todos os meus trabalhos ontem e aqui estou, surpreso?", sorri abertamente me aproximando mais e sentando no chão na frente dele.

"Vejo que está gostando do curso", falou, descruzando as pernas e se apoiando nelas, ficando mais próximo de mim.

Estou gostando sim, mas mais importante que isso era não perder a oportunidade de te ver, pensei.

"Você chegou tarde hoje, problemas na empresa?", perguntei, esboçando preocupação.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"... Também", disse por fim.

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?", perguntei um pouco mais preocupada.

Me aproximei mais dele, ficando quase cara a cara. Ele abriu os olhos e capturou meu olhar de preocupação, ficamos assim por um momento até ele me surpreender esbanjando um pequeno sorriso de lado.

Meu coração que estava calmo até poucos segundos atrás disparou novamente acelerado. Raras eram as vezes que ele deixava suas emoções transparecer no rosto. Sua _poker face _sempre foi perfeita e sempre estaria naquele rosto perfeito. Por isso eu adorava quando ele quebrava a seriedade de sempre do rosto dele. Eu adorova mas ao mesmo tempo odiava. Esse sorriso. Ele era cheio de mistérios, sentimentos que eu não conseguia entender e isso me frustrava. Bastante. Eu o entendia, entendia cada movimento, cada olhar, cada suspiro. Mas tinha momentos, esses momentos, em que eu me perdia completamente nele, tentando entender sem conseguir. Eu o entendia porque ele me permitia, e nesses momento, momentos em que me sentia perdida, ele se trancava e me deixava de fora, abandonada.

"Rin", o sorriso morreu dos lábios dele, "Eu-", ele foi cortado pelo toque de celular dele.

O resto da frase ficou no ar e eu desapontada por não conseguir capturar o que ele ia dizer. Ele desviou o olhar de mim, procurou o celular no bolso da calça, olhou fixadamente para a tela do celular antes de atender, até que ele colocou o telefone no ouvido.

"Kagura", ouvi ele dizer.

Dessa vez foi o meu sorriso que murchou.

Ah.

Aí está ele. Esse sentimento profundo e malvado. Sentimento que faz até a pessoa mais bondosa do universo se tornar maligna por um breve momento.

"Sim", Sesshoumaru continuou falando ao telefone, "Agora? Rin está aqui também".

A menção ao meu nome me tirou dos meus pensamento e me fez voltar à realidade.

"Vou deixar vocês a sós, estarei lá embaixo", eu falei.

Sesshoumaru me olhou de lado com uma cara de questionamento. Normalmente eu não me importaria de escutar toda a conversa dele com Kagura. Sempre me intrometi nos assuntos dele e ele nos meus, não que isso fosse algo ruim, pelo contrário, isso mostrava o quão forte era o nosso relacionamento. Caso Sesshoumaru não quisesse que eu escutasse a conversa, era ele que pedia licença.

"Privacidade de vez em quando é bom, algo que eu aprendi recentemente", falei me justificando.

Sorri e me retirei do quarto antes mesmo que ele falasse algo.

Voltei para a sala e percebi que o filme já tinha acabado e ninguém mais estava prestando atenção na televisão. Os refrigerantes foram trocados por cerveja e vinho e todo mundo já estavam um pouco alegre demais. Eu não bebo bebida alcoólica, não gosto e gosto menos ainda de como as pessoas ficam depois que o álcool toma conta do cérebro delas. Sim, agora tenho certeza que vocês estão me achando uma velha, sendo que eu sou a mais nova de todos. Mas eu realmente não me importo.

"O que vocês aprontaram enquanto eu não estava aqui?", perguntei, fingindo estar brava.

"Não aprontamos nada, mamãe", respondeu Inuyasha fazendo uma voz infantil.

"Venha, Rin, sente-se aqui", chamou Sango, dando palminhas no assento vago ao lado dela no sofá, "Estávamos conversando sobre os piores professores que tivemos", completou.

Ficamos conversando a noite toda enquanto latinhas de cervejas eram descartadas uma após a outra. Fui na cozinha buscar um saco de lixo para colocar a toda a sujeira, quando estava voltando me deparo com Sesshoumaru encostado na porta da cozinha me olhando com uma sobrancelha levantada. Suspirei com o quão lindo ele estava, tinha acabado de tomado banho aparentemente, dado que a toalha ainda estava pendurada no pescoço. Tinha tirado o terno e vestido uma roupa mais confortável para dormir.

"O que foi?", perguntei, indicando a sobrancelha levantada.

"Kaede irá limpar amanhã", ele disse simplesmente.

"Você acha que eu vou deixar a velha Kaede, que ela não me ouça, limpar aquilo tudo sozinha?", falei, passando por ele e voltando para a sala.

Assim que eu cheguei escutei Sango me chamar e vir correndo em minha direção.

"Riiin", ela falou antes de pular em cima de mim. Se não fosse por Sesshoumaru ter me segurado pelas costas eu teria caído com tudo no chão junto com Sango.

É, acho que alguém bebeu demais.

"Riiin", ela falou de novo, "O que você acha do Kohaku?", me perguntou com a voz embriagada.

Eu apenas olhei para ela, sem entender.

"Kohaku, meu irmãoo", disse.

"Eu sei que Kohaku é seu irmão" eu disse, ajudando Sango a tentar se manter em pé.

"O que você acha dele?", ela insistiu.

"Como assim o que eu acho dele? Ele estuda comigo e é meu amigo. Fim", respondi.

Essa conversa estava indo para uma direção perigosa e eu não estava gostando nada. Eu ajudei Sango a voltar para o sofá onde Inuyasha já roncava abertamente, e Kagome, a que parecia mais sóbria dos três, estava quase caindo no sono também. Olhei para Sesshoumaru que ainda estava de pé, apenas observando toda a cena. Ele deu de ombros e se encostou na parede, ignorando o meu pedido de ajuda silencioso.

"Sango, acho que você já devia-", fui cortada.

"Você daria uma chance para ele? Ele é legal", ela falou, devagar e pausadamente, como se tivesse pensando em cada palavra que ia dizer. Mas isso era apenas por causa do efeito do álcool. "Você também é legal, se dariam bem juntos...", completou por fim.

Ah. A conversa chegou onde eu não queria que ela chegasse. Especialmente na frente de Sesshoumaru.

"Sango, já conversamos sobre isso", falei, aparentando suavidade.

"Mas-", insistiu.

"Mas nada Sango. Agora vá dormir, você já passou das contas", deitei ela no sofá mesmo e lá ela ficou.

O tempo passou em silencio, salvo pelo ronco de Inuyasha. Senti o olhar de Sesshoumaru nas minhas costas, não pude ver sua expressão ou o que o olhar dele estava transmitindo e antes mesmo de eu me virar eu escutei a voz de Kagura.

"Sesshoumaru", ela chamou, parando ao lado dele na porta. "Senti sua falta!", falou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e laçando os braços ao redor dele.

Me virei a tempo de ver ela depositando milhares de beijos na face perfeita dele. Ele apenas deixou os olhos fechados esperando a sessão de beijos terminar.

"Kagura, já basta", ele falou, com um tom um pouco irritado.

"Anw, cade o meu?", ela perguntou, fingindo tristeza.

Ele suspirou, tirou os braços dela do pescoço dele, aproximou mais os dois corpos, colocando as mãos dele na cintura dela e aproximou os rostos. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo e quando Kagura ia falar algo, ele aproximou os lábios e a beijou.

Ah. Mais uma vez. Mais uma merda de vez. Essa queimação atrás dos meu olhos. E pior que isso, só a pontada lá no fundo do meu coração. Não sei quanto tempo passei olhando para eles, sem conseguir desviar o olhar, tatuando essa imagem em minhas memórias.

Mais uma vez.

Eu não me mexi até eles se soltarem um do outro. Desviei meu olhar e coloquei-o sobre Inuyasha. Eles ainda queimavam, mas eu não podia permitir que eles derramassem lágrimas. Não na frente deles. Me aproximei de Inuyasha, a fim de desviar minha mente da imagem que tanto me fere, e o balancei.

"Ei, seu ronco está atrapalhando o momento", Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa e se virou, se livrando das minhas mãos e voltando a dormir pesadamente.

Eu sorri. Melhor dizendo, forcei um sorriso, forcei a me olhar para aqueles dois sorrindo.

"Kagura, quanto tempo!", falei por fim, torcendo para que não percebessem o choque que eu tinha levado a momentos atrás.

Kagura olhou para mim e seu sorriso só ficou maior.

"Riiin!", ela veio correndo e me abraçou forte e me encheu de beijos assim como fez com Sesshoumaru.

Eu também a abracei. Um abraço sincero, afinal de contas éramos _melhores amigas_.

Ah, essa dor. Essa doce dor. Culpa. Remorso. Mas acima de tudo, amor.

* * *

Perdoem meus erros de português hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence

Desculpe os erros de português. Tee hee :p

* * *

_Capítulo 2:_

Depois de passar muito tempo importunando Sesshoumaru para que ele me deixasse conhecer a casa dele quando ainda éramos criança, ele finalmente tinha cedido. Com um simples "Siga me", ele me fez segui-lo por todo o caminho até a casa dele.

"Você mora em um castelo?", lembro me de ter feito essa pergunta assim que avistei a casa dele, uma enorme e linda mansão.

Izayoi, a atual senhora Taisho, foi a primeira a me cumprimentar na casa.

"Que menininha adorável, Sesshoumaru", ela disse, se abaixando para ficar na altura do meu olhar.

Meu sorriso cresceu em meus lábios, olhei para Sesshoumaru a tempo de vê-lo fazer uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça e voltar-se para a escadaria que levava para o primeiro andar. Eu me apressei para segui-lo, mas ele olhou para mim e limitou-se a dizer "Não". Fiquei olhando ele subir as escadas e desaparecer no topo dela. Confusa e aborrecida, olhei para a senhora Izayoi, que ainda estava olhando para o topo da escada com o rosto carregado de preocupação. Ela suspirou e olhou para mim sorrindo.

"Venha, vou lhe apresentar a Kaede e aos maravilhosos bolos que ela faz", disse, "Hoje ela fez um delicioso bolo de la-", a senhora Izayoi foi interrompida por uma voz grave e firme, uma voz que me dava calafrios.

"Izayoi", chamou o senhor Taisho, "Quero lhe apresentar Tanaka, sua esposa e sua filha, Kagura".

Três figuras apareceram por trás do senhor Taisho e cumprimentaram a senhora Izayoi.

"Quem é a menina?", perguntou o senhor Taisho finalmente olhando para mim. A senhora Izayoi afagou o meu cabelo e olhou para o esposo.

"Amiguinha do Sesshoumaru", ela disse sorrindo.

"_Amiguinha do Sesshoumaru_?", repetiu ele, meio incrédulo.

Eu apenas ficava olhando de um lado para o outro, confusa com a aparição repentina de várias pessoas desconhecidas. O senhor Taisho se ajoelhou ao meu lado e para a minha surpresa, sorriu abertamente e disse "Seja bem vinda", bagunçando meu cabelo ele perguntou "Qual o seu nome, criança?".

"Rin", respondi.

Ele levantou e virou para a menina que estava olhando a cena com curiosidade.

"Kagura, por que vocês não vão brincar juntas?", perguntou a menina que se chamava Kagura.

Ela olhou para os pais com dúvida e depois olhou para mim. Os pais dela olharam para mim e depois se entreolharam, incertos.

"Pode ir Kagura", disseram por fim.

Depois não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu, apenas que Kagura não parava de falar e que eu apenas ficava olhando para ela, observando o quão bonito eram os olhos dela. Vermelho, um mar vermelho, acho que se você olhasse por muito tempo acabaria sendo engolido pela vermelhidão. Comemos o bolo que a senhora Taisho tinha comentado e depois de um tempo Sesshoumaru apareceu nos chamando para se juntar ao resto do pessoal na sala de jantar.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!", falei pulando da cadeira e indo ao encontro dele.

Kagura tinha finalmente parado de falar e estava encarando Sesshoumaru, aparentemente encantada com ele, assim como eu tinha ficado na primeira vez que o vi.

"Venha, estão chamando", ele falou para mim. Depois olhou de lado para Kagura, se virou e começou a voltar por onde veio.

"Espere! Eu tenho que ir, minha avó já deve estar me procurando", falei preocupada com o horário.

Sesshoumaru parou de andar por um breve momento, me olhou de lado e acenou com a cabeça. Eu sorri, me despedi dele, depois me virei para Kagura.

"Espero falar mais com você", falei. Kagura apenas sorriu e se despediu.

E foi isso. Esse foi o nosso primeiro encontro com Kagura. Depois disso, sempre nos encontrávamos na casa dos Taisho, Sesshoumaru raramente passava o tempo junto com a gente, eu não ligava já que eu ainda sim passava mais tempo com ele do que com Kagura. Nesses momentos eu percebia que Kagura ficava com uma expressão triste. Eu entendia, visto que eu também ficava triste quando não podia passar minha tarde importunando Sesshoumaru. Depois que crescemos passamos a nos encontrar em outros lugares e assim chegamos na nossa presente amizade.

"Estou com sono", falei, interrompendo uma das muitas histórias que Kagura não tinha parado de contar desde que chegou.

Depois de nos cumprimentarmos, Kagura nos forçou a escutar todas as suas façanhas realizadas na recente viagem feita ao exterior. Ela estava sentada com Sesshoumaru e nesse meio tempo, percebi que ela não largou do braço dele nem por um segundo.

"Vou deixar vocês dois a sós agora", falei me levantando do sofá.

"Rin" chamou Sesshoumaru.

Olhei para ele e notei pelo seu olhar que ele estava me fazendo um pedido silencioso, ele estava pedindo que eu ficasse. Sinto muito, mas por hoje não aguento mais o fala fala de Kagura, pensei. Essa foi a mensagem silenciosa que mandei para ele. Creio que ele captou, pois depois ele apenas falou um boa noite. Kagura me desejou boa noite também, levantando a mão direita e dando um pequeno tchauzinho. Nesse momento meus olhos observaram os dedos dela, observaram mais especificamente os anéis dela. Kagura sempre usava vários anéis, mas um em particular chamou minha atenção. Ele estava no dedo anelar, sozinho e brilhava mais que os outros. Ao perceber do que se tratava meu coração parou. Literalmente. Minha reação foi instantânea, a ardência nos meus olhos se tornou dolorosa, não vou consegui segurar, pensei. Saí da sala rapidamente antes que eles vissem a primeira lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Corri para o banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e lá fiquei, água e lágrima se misturando em meu rosto.

Uma aliança. Ela estava usando uma aliança.

E aí vocês me perguntam "Por que você está chorando? Você não devia estar feliz por eles?". Sim, definitivamente eu deveria estar feliz por eles. E estava, até me dar conta dos meus próprios sentimentos.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido mas a memória daquele dia ficou marcada para sempre em mim. Kagura me ligou, chorando, não estava conseguindo falar uma palavra sequer sem soluçar.

"Kagura, o que houve?", perguntei preocupada.

Ela pronunciou algo do outro lado da linha mas eu não entendi.

"Calma, respire e fale devagar", pedi.

"Sesshoumaru...", ela começou, meu coração de um pequeno pulo só de ouvir o nome dele, "Nós estamos namorando! Ele aceitou, Rin, ele aceitou!", continuou, agora não mais chorando mas rindo, "Não é maravilhoso!", completou, felicidade facilmente perceptível na voz.

E por um momento essa felicidade me contagiou. Me contagiou a ponto de eu conseguir compartilhar da alegria da minha amiga.

"Sim, é maravilhoso Kagura!", eu disse sorrindo. Mas os sentimentos que vieram em seguida destroçaram qualquer felicidade que eu estava sentido.

Me senti traída. Traída pela minha melhor amiga. Ela nunca tinha me falado explicitamente que gostava de Sesshoumaru a ponto de querer ser... ser... a namorada dele. Eu percebia pelo o modo como ela agia quando ele estava por perto que tinha alguma coisa diferente, alguma coisa tinha mudado nela, mas eu não esperava por isso. Mas o que mais me chocou não foi o fato de eu me sentir triste por ter sido traída por ela, mas sim por _ele_.

Sesshoumaru nunca demonstrou interesse em manter relações com as pessoas. Comigo não era diferente. Eu é que sempre estava atrás dele, o seguindo por todos os lados, acho que no começo ele sempre me achou irritante, mas com o passar do tempo ele foi se acostumando com a minha presença, mesmo que ainda no fundo ele me ache irritante, posso dizer com certeza que ele não se importa de me ter o importunando de vez em quando. Com Kagura também não era diferente. Na verdade acho que era pior. Raras eram as vezes que Sesshoumaru aparecia quando Kagura estava na casa dos Taisho. E quando aparecia, ele não passava muito tempo com a gente. Mas em contraste a isso, eu percebia que ele não achava a companhia dela desagradável ou irritante como a minha. Mas isso não era nem de longe motivo para eles terminarem em um relacionamento. Pelo contrário, não consigo ver em qual ponto eles passaram a desenvolver sentimentos um pelo outro. Kagura eu posso ter até uma noção do por quê ou de quando, mas Sesshoumaru, não consigo ver os motivos nem as condições. Eles se encontravam? Eles se encontravam sem mim? Por quê? E o fato de que passei quase uma vida para Sesshoumaru me permitir invadir um pouco a muralha de ferro que ele coloca ao redor dele, não conta? Por que ele escolheu Kagura? Me senti traída. Ele não me deixava sequer passar pela muralha mas para Kagura ele colocou até um tapete vermelho para recebê-la. Isso é injusto, pensei, agora com raiva. Com raiva dela. Com raiva _dele._

Por que Kagura?

_Por que não __eu__?_

Ah... Você nota o quão uma coisa é importante para você no momento em que você a perde. As vezes eu me perguntava o porquê eu queria tanto fazer parte da vida da vida de Sesshoumaru, me perguntava o porquê de eu insistir tanto em manter um laço com ele, por menor que seja. Sozinha eu não consegui responder essas perguntas que tanto me importunavam, mas Kagura me ajudou a respondê-las. Infelizmente. Talvez eu não estivesse sofrendo tanto se eu tivesse permanecido na ignorância.

De uma forma cruel eu descobri que amava Sesshoumaru. O amava como amigo, como confidente. O amava como amante. E sem nem ao menos tentar, eu o já tinha perdido. Perdido não para uma pessoa qualquer, não, o destino foi cruel o suficiente para me fazer o perder para minha melhor amiga. E o que eu podia fazer quando as duas pessoas mais importantes para mim estão tentando trilhar o caminho da felicidade juntas? Sabe aquele personagem que serve para dar apoio aos personagens principais? Sim, aquele que ninguém dá bola, está sempre na sombra do personagem principal, aquele que não tem vez na história? É, sou eu. Tudo que eu poderia fazer era apoiá-los e torce por eles, para que tudo desse certo entre eles. Minha cabeça me dizia que isso era o certo a se fazer e de fato, isso era o certo, logicamente falando. Mas o meu coração... Ah, o meu coração estava sombrio, magoado, ele estava traindo minhas próprias convicções, pois, vocês sabem, no coração não há logica, não há raciocínio. Apenas sentimentos. Sentimentos confusos com relação a Kagura. Sentimentos fortes e poderosos com relação a Sesshoumaru. Ah, merda, pensei, prevendo tempestades.

* * *

Acordei no meio da madrugada, não estava conseguindo dormir. A imagem da aliança ainda queimava forte na minha cabeça. Depois de muito embolar na cama resolvi resfriar a cabeça. Talvez se eu bebesse um pouco de água com açúcar eu ficaria mais calma. Eu estava em um dos quartos de hospedes da casa dos Taisho, esse quarto já era conhecido entre as meninas pois ficamos nele sempre que passamos a noite. Bem, essa noite eu tinha o quarto só para mim, Sango e Kagome acabaram dormindo na sala junto a Inuyasha. Eu não estava com paciência para arrastá-las lá para cima, então acabei deixando elas lá. A senhora Taisho não se incomoda. Já disse que ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa né?

Desci as escadas silenciosamente e dei uma espiadinha rápida nas meninas para ver se estava tudo certo e segui rumo a cozinha, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nada. A última coisa que eu queria era fazer barulho no meio da madrugada. Bem, era provável que mesmo se eu esbarrasse e derrubasse alguma coisa, o barulho seria abafado pelo audível ronco de Inuyasha.

Pelas janelas da cozinha, a luz da lua iluminava quase todo o espaço. Abri um pouco uma das janelas e fiquei admirando o luar, sentindo uma leve e fria brisa refrescar meu rosto. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, sem pensar em nada, apenas sentindo, mas sei que comecei a sentir um pouco de sono. Acho que esse era o momento certo para voltar para cama.

"Não precisei da água com açúcar, afinal", falei para mim mesma, bocejando.

"Água com açúcar?", repetiu alguém.

Pulei assustada pela repentina aparição. Meu coração estava pulsando forte devido a adrenalina causada pelo susto. E quando eu reconheci a voz, ele passou a bater mais forte ainda.

"Sesshoumaru!", falei me virando.

E lá ele estava, parado na entrada da cozinha, me olhando com curiosidade.

"Água com açúcar?" insistiu ele, voltando a andar. Vi ele pegar um copo e levá-lo a torneira, enchendo-o com água.

"Ah... pensei que talvez me ajudasse a relaxar um pouco", expliquei, agora um pouco mais calma, depois do susto.

"Não consegue dormir?", perguntou, se apoiando no balcão e bebendo a água.

Balancei a cabeça de forma afirmativa. Ele colocou o copo na balcão e começou a se aproximar de mim. Eu me virei cortando o contato com os olhos dele e estique a mão para fechar a janela.

"Não", ele disse. Eu recuei a minha mão, mas permaneci na mesma posição.

Senti ele parar ao meu lado e olhar para fora. Ficamos assim por um tempo, eu o olhava de relance, via o cabelo dele balançar conforme a brisa passava por nós, o olhar dele vidrado na paisagem do lado de fora, o rosto sempre sério, impecável.

"Por quê?", me perguntou, continuando a conversa.

"Por que o que?", rebati.

"Por que não consegue dormir?", perguntou novamente, agora olhando para mim.

Olhei para ele e relutante olhei nos olhos dele. Por um momento não disse nada, não sabia se eu conseguiria falar alguma coisa sem denunciar meus sentimentos pela minha voz. Respirei fundo, tomando coragem.

"Você vai se casar" disse por fim.

Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. E ele percebeu isso pois seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco pelos segundos que eu consegui captar. Poucas coisas nessa vida eram capazes de surpreender Sesshoumaru, eu com certeza era uma delas. Ele definitivamente não estava esperando por isso e não disse nada por um momento.

"Você vai se casar", falei novamente, esperando alguma reação.

Ele suspirou e olhou para a janela.

"... Sim", falou confirmando. "Vou me casar com Kagura", continuou e olhou para mim novamente.

Agora era ele que me analisava, anotando cada gesto e expressão do meu rosto. Eu estava com medo dele conseguir ver por cima da mascara de tranquilidade que eu estava usando, ver o desespero que estava dentro de mim, e eu tinha certeza que se ele continuasse olhando ele conseguiria. Desviei meus olhos e me afastei.

"Por que esconderam de mim?", perguntei.

"Não estávamos escondendo, apenas não achamos o momento certo para contar", ele explicou, calmo.

_Ra, não acharam o momento certo para contar._

"E quando seria o momento certo? Quando todo mundo já soubesse menos eu?", falei, alterando um pouco o tom da voz.

Senti o olhar dele sobre as minhas costas. Ele estava processando e tentando entender a irritação em minha voz. Torci para ele entender que minha irritação era apenas devida ao fato deles não terem me contando. Torci para ele não entender o desespero e mágoa profunda nela.

"Kagura está pensando em fazer um jantar comemorativo para contar a todos de uma vez", ele explicou.

E isso me inclui? Quero dizer, eu, como melhor amiga dela, não recebo tratamento especial?

"Mais alguém sabe? Ou melhor, mais alguém _descobriu_?", perguntei com a voz carregada de ironia.

"Rin", ele me chamou em tom de aviso, "Nós não estávamos escondendo", reafirmou e continuou, "E não, ninguém mais sabe".

"Quando vocês vão contar?", torci para a minha voz não tremer.

"Eu não sei", ele disse, suspirando e parecendo um pouco irritado com toda aquela conversa.

Não perguntei mais nada. Não tinha mais o que perguntar. Já estava tudo na mesa, nada para esconder. A realidade na minha frente. Sesshoumaru vai se casar com Kagura. E eu? Serei convidada para ser madrinha provavelmente. Que magnífico, pensei sarcasticamente.

"Você ama ela?", a pergunta saiu de minha boca involuntariamente e não mais alto que um sussurro.

Ele não respondeu. Eu também não sabia se eu queria ouvir uma resposta. Tenho certeza que seria a sentença de morte do meu pobre e já destroçado coração.

"Rin", ouvi ele me chamar.

Me virei devagar, agradecendo a escuridão por esconder um pouco o meu rosto. Olhei para ele, ele estava olhando para mim, percebi que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa. Mas mesmo depois de um tempo, ele ainda não tinha dito nada. Desisti de esperar.

"... boa noite", eu falei.

Me virei e parti.

* * *

Me olhei no espelho e analisei as terríveis olheiras que tinham se formado embaixo dos meus olhos. Urgh. Forcei o meu corpo a tomar banho. Depois desci para tomar café junto com os outros. A mesa já estava ocupada por todos. O senhor Taisho sentado na ponta da mesa, lendo o jornal, de um lado estava a senhora Izayoi, que olhou para mim assim que cheguei.

"Venha, Rin, sente-se, vamos tomar café.", ela me chamou, sorrindo.

Do outro lado da mesa estava Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Inuyasha e Kagome. Olhei rapidamente para Sesshoumaru, ele estava lendo jornal, assim como o pai. Olhei Kagura, ela sorriu para mim e eu devolvi o sorriso. Me sentei junto a Sango, que estava ao lado da senhora Izayoi. Ouvi gemidos de dor ao meu lado e na minha frente.

"Vocês estão bem?", perguntei olhando para Sango e depois para Inuyasha.

"Minha cabeça está me matando", falou Sango, massageando as têmporas.

Dado o estado que eles tinham ficado ontem a noite, eu não esperava menos que isso.

Começamos a comer e durante todo o café eu evitei olhar para Sesshoumaru. Durante um momento Kagura me pegou olhando a mão dela. Levantei o olhar e ela estava me olhando. Desviei rapidamente o olhar para o meu prato. Não vi qual era a sua expressão.

"Eu tenho algo a pronunciar", ouvi ela falar.

Todos pararam o que estava fazendo e olharam para ela. Eu olhei com os olhos arregalados para ela, ela vai dizer agora?, pensei.

"Depois de muito conversar com Sesshoumaru", ela continuou, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

Sesshoumaru olhava para frente, sem focar em nenhum lugar em particular, apenas escutando o que Kagura falava.

"Nós resolvemos nos casar", completou.

As reações foram as mais variadas possíveis. O senhor Taisho não parecia surpreso, apenas balançava a cabeça positivamente. Já a senhora Izayoi, assim como Kagome, estavam de boca aberta, surpresas. Inuyasha soltou um assobio, seguindo de um "Wow" sem muito entusiasmo. Sango apenas tinha arregalado os olhos. Depois percebi que ela e Kagome trocaram olhares e depois olharam para mim, me pegando desprevenida. Tossi e me levantei, me juntando a senhora Izayoi nas congratulações.

"Desculpe ter escondido de você", Kagura disse para mim, assim que me afastei depois do abraço. "Eu queria fazer uma surpresa", ela explicou. "Eu não estava planejando contar assim, mas percebi você olhando para a minha mão...", ela disse. "Por favor, não fique zangada", ela pediu, me abraçando de novo. "Me desculpe por ter magoado você", ela disse por fim.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru, que agora falava tranquilamente com o pai, e suspirei.

"Tudo bem", disse apenas.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu devolvi o sorriso. Dei espaço para Kagome falar com ela. Nesse momento Sango me puxou para um canto.

"Rin...", ela começou.

"O que?", perguntei, incomodada pelo tom dela.

"Você está bem?", me perguntou.

Eu franzi o cenho.

"Claro que estou, por que não estaria?", retruquei, dando leve palmadas no ombro dela, e rindo. Meu riso saiu meio histérico, me fazendo perder credibilidade. Vi ela olhar para mim preocupada.

"Rin-", ela começou mas parou de repente. Vi ela abrir um sorriso malicioso, o que me fez ficar preocupada.

"Sango, o que-", ela me cortou.

"Agora só falta você Rin!", ela disse, alto o suficiente para todos escutarem. Olhei surpresa para ela, pela repentina mudança.

"Vamos, você está em seus plenos 22 anos, tem que aproveitar também", ela continuou.

Estreitei meus olhos para ela, já sabendo para onde ela queria levar a conversa. Não ouse Sango, pensei.

"Meu irmão é uma ótima pessoa", ela disse, "Não é Kagome?", ela olhou para Kagome, piscando o olho.

Kagome, que estava até pouco tempo olhando para ela confusa, captou a mensagem e entrou na brincadeira também.

"Sim", ela falou, se aproximando e colocando a mão nos meus ombros. "Tenho certeza que ele seria um ótimo...", oh céus, não diga, não diga, não diga Kagome, "... _primeiro namorado_ para Rin", finalizou.

Ah, pagaria qualquer coisa para que um buraco aparecesse debaixo de mim e me ajudasse a desaparecer daqui. Meu rosto estava queimando, e eu olhava chocada para Kagome.

Sim, _primeiro namorado._ Eu tinha 22 anos e nunca tive um namorado ou algo do tipo. Na verdade, ainda não tive meu primeiro beijo. Bem, não foi por falta de oportunidade. Eu não prestava muita atenção nessas coisas. Não é algo que eu tenha que me envergonhar, eu sei, mas as pessoas adoravam implicar comigo por causa disso. Especialmente minha avó. Eu estava feliz com a minha atual situação, eu só precisava dos meus amigos e de... Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru. Talvez por todo esse tempo eu apenas estava me guardando para ele, esperando ele me notar, me olhar como mulher. Mas agora já era tarde demais para isso. Ele ia se casar. E eu iria perdê-lo. Seria possível eu desistir? Será que eu _consigo_ desistir dele?

"... Talvez ele seja", eu falei.

Se eu não estivesse tão nervosa, eu teria caído na gargalhada olhando as reações que se seguiram a minha afirmação. A boca de Sango só não abriu mais porque ela não conseguia, os olhos de Kagome quase caem para fora de tão surpreso que ficaram. Inuyasha assobiou novamente.

"Isso sim é surpresa", ele disse.

Kagura me olhava com o olhar surpresa. Olhei para Sesshoumaru, dele eu não esperava nenhuma reação, mas percebi que ele me olhava com os olhos estreitados. Desviei meus olhos dele antes que eles denunciassem alguma coisa.

Se é para desistir, preciso começar aos poucos, então por que não começar dando chance a outros caras?

* * *

Juh obrigada pela review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence

* * *

Capítulo 3:

A semana estava passando, como sempre, tediosamente devagar. Os mesmos rostos, as mesma aulas, a mesma rotina. Fiz de tudo para me manter ocupada sempre que possível, evitando que minha mente começasse a pensar em coisas que eu não queria pensar. Como o fim de semana passado, por exemplo. Depois de todo alvoroço na manhã do sábado, fugi de tudo e de todos voltando para casa e passando o resto do fim de semana com a minha avó. Vi no celular várias ligações perdidas de Kagura e algumas mensagens de texto das meninas. As mensagens estavam me parabenizando pela coragem e pelo grande passo que dei no caminho que me levava meu coração para longe de Sesshoumaru. Eu não sei como elas descobriram que eu gostava dele, mas eu precisava conversar com elas urgentemente, para saber quais eram as brechas que eu estava deixando para que alguém conseguisse percebe isso. Não podia correr o risco de mais alguém descobrir. Em especial Kagura e Sesshoumaru. Não quero nem pensar no problema que causaria se algum deles descobrissem.

"Terra chamando Rin, cambio", falou Kohaku ao meu lado, passando a mão repetidas vezes na frente do meu rosto.

"O que?", perguntei saindo dos meus pensamentos e focando no presente.

Ele apontou para o meu caderno.

"Viajou legal, hein?", disse olhando para mim e sorrindo.

Olhei para o meu caderno e vi que eu não tinha anotado nada da aula além da data de hoje. Suspirei fechando o caderno e guardando as minhas coisas.

"Aqui", ele disse, me passando o caderno dele, "Pode me devolver na próxima semana", continuou.

"Obrigada", falei agradecendo e pegando o caderno da mão dele.

"Obrigada?", ele repetiu, com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Revirei os olhos.

"O que você quer dessa vez?", perguntei, saindo da sala e me juntando ao fluxo de alunos nos corredores da faculdade.

"Cinema nesse sábado", disse desviando de um ou outro aluno que passava na frente dele enquanto me seguia.

"Impossível. Prova de PCOM* semana que vem", expliquei.

"Então no próximo?", arriscou.

Parei subitamente, o que fez ele quase esbarrar em mim. Tinha avistado Inuyasha. _Perfect timing_, pensei. Rumei em direção a Inuyasha rapidamente antes que perdesse ele de vista.

"Inuyasha", chamei.

Ele olhou ao redor procurando por quem o tinha chamado. Percebi que ele falava ao telefone. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, escutei ele falar um "Espera um segundo" ao telefone.

"Rin", ele acenou e olhou para trás de mim, percebendo Kohaku, "E aí, Kohaku?", ele cumprimentou.

"Posso levar ele na sexta?", perguntei, apontando para Kohaku.

"O que? Claro, você sabe que não precisa nem perguntar", ele falou.

Eu sorri.

"Era só para confirmar", expliquei, "Obrigada, era só isso".

Vi ele dando um xauzinho para mim e para Kohaku enquanto se virava e voltava a falar ao telefone.

"Problema resolvido, o que você acha?", perguntei, me virando e encarando Kohaku.

Vi o sorriso dele murchar no rosto. Permaneci sorrindo e mostrando para ele que essa foi uma das melhores ideias que já tive. Vi a decepção passar pelo olhar dele, me senti triste pois o entendia perfeitamente. Ele queria um tempo a sós comigo. E passar a sexta-feira assistindo filme comigo, para ele, seria o paraíso, se não fosse pelo pequeno detalhe de que não estaríamos sozinhos. De "uma noite: só nós dois" para "uma noite: nós dois + amigos", a sua decepção era completamente entendível.

Eu o entendia mais do que queria entender, para falar a verdade. Eu sei que ele gosta de mim. E assim como eu, sofre por um amor não correspondido. Pois eu não o amo. Não como amante, pelo menos. Amo ele como um bom amigo, para mim sua amizade é valiosa. E concordando com Sango, ele é um cara legal. Talvez se eu não tivesse encontrado Sesshoumaru primeiro, nesse momento estaria feliz por ele ter me convidado a ir ao cinema. Mas a vida não é justa. Tenho certeza que vocês sabem disso. E como ele é uma pessoa especial para mim, eu não quero machucá-lo. Não quero vê-lo triste. Mas infelizmente não posso amá-lo como ele quer que eu o ame quando tenho Sesshoumaru em meu coração.

"Acho que... sim...", ele respondeu, claramente desaminado.

Eu fingi que não percebi seu desanimo e voltei a andar.

"Como vai ser sua primeira vez, vamos deixar você escolher o filme", comentei, "Dá próxima voltamos a rotina. Uma semana os meninos, uma semana as meninas", expliquei.

"... Vou poder ir mais vezes?", perguntou.

Percebi que o seu tom voltou ao normal. Ou melhor, voltou com um pouco de felicidade contida. Olhei para ele com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Claro", respondi.

Vi um grande sorriso aparecer nos lábios dele.

"Perfeito", ele disse.

_Transparente como água_, pensei, sorrindo também.

* * *

Assim que abri a porta de casa, Bolinha e Tapioca vieram pulando e latindo para cima de mim.

"Tadaima", falei me abaixando e afagando o pelo deles.

Bolinha e Tapioca são meus dois vira-latas. Encontrei eles abandonados perto de casa, e depois de muito implorar para minha avó, ela permitiu que eu ficasse e cuidasse deles. Hoje eles são os queridinhos dela.

"Okaeri", falou minha avó, colocando a cabeça no corredor da entrada, "O jantar já está pronto, guarde suas coisas e venha para mesa", ela continuou.

"Sim, senhora", respondi, sorrindo.

O cheiro de comida fez meu estomago roncar. Eu não estava comendo muito esses dias por isso ele estava reclamando mais ultimamente. Subi para o meu quarto, joguei as coisas lá e voltei para baixo, indo direto para cozinha me juntar a vovó que já tinha arrumado a mesa.

"O cheiro está maravilhoso!", falei cheirando o ar sobre a mesa, "Como sempre", sorri e pisquei para ela.

Ela olhou para mim com desconfiança.

"Você sabe que não vai conseguir arrancar nada meu com seus elogios", ela falou, defensiva.

Fingi estar surpresa e ofendida pelo que ela disse.

"Não posso nem mais elogiar?", perguntei, contendo um sorriso.

"Hunf", ela bufou, fazendo cara de irritada, mas o sorriso de canto dela a denunciou. Eu ri abertamente.

"Que bom que você parece ter recuperado um pouco o ânimo", ela falou.

"... Na medida do possível", retruquei.

"Bom. Então trate de ligar para Kagura pois eu já não aguento o tanto de ligação que atendi dela", ela olhou para mim e eu desviei o olhar.

"Ah...", eu não sabia o que dizer sem fazer ela se preocupar mais.

"Sei que já faz um tempo que as coisas estão meio estranhas entre vocês duas, mas não adianta fugir. Façam logo as pazes, não aguento ver você assim", ela aconselhou.

"Nós não brigamos...", expliquei.

"Então por que você não atende as ligações dela?", perguntou.

Urgh.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou falar com ela", falei em tom de desistência.

Não queria fazer vovó se preocupar. Não quando a saúde dela já não está lá essas coisas. Tenho medo de perdê-la. De perdê-la para sempre, assim como perdi meus pais. Eu ainda era muito nova quando os perdi em um acidente de carro, não tinha noção do que tinha acontecido com eles ou de como aquilo afetaria a minha vida, mas quando vovó me explicou, eu chorei por dias. Ela passou a cuidar de mim e desde então a casa dela passou a ser a minha casa. Mais ou menos um ano depois conheci Sesshoumaru e com isso voltei a sorrir novamente, voltei a viver. E assim tirei um pouco do fardo de cima dela. Eu sabia que enquanto eu estivesse triste, ela estaria triste, e quando passei a sorrir novamente, ela passou a sorri mais também. E até hoje isso não mudou, se eu estivesse preocupada, ela estaria preocupada, se eu estivesse triste, ela estaria triste. Por isso tento não causar mais problemas para ela.

Assim que terminei de jantar, subi para o meu quarto e peguei o celular. Procurei pelas ultimas chamadas não atendidas e lá estava o número de Kagura. Eu não podia ignorá-la mais do que eu estava ignorando, isso colocaria em risco nossa amizade. Mas eu estava precisando de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça e limpar o coração. Apertei o botão "chamar" e esperei ela atender.

"Rin?", ela falou no outro lado da linha.

"Kagura...", antes mesmo de que começar sequer a falar ela me cortou.

"Você ainda está irritada por eu ter escondido o noivado de você?", ela me perguntou.

"... Sim", menti.

"Riiin", ela suplicou, "Me desculpe, por favoor, nem os meus pais sabiam... Me desculpe", ela falou com a voz chorosa.

"Sim, está desculpada", falei, sorrindo, "Quero que você também me desculpe. Fui imatura e infantil, me desculpe...", continuei.

"O que? Não, não Rin!", ela falou surpresa.

"Afinal todos temos segredos", falei num sussurro.

Ouvi ela suspirar do outro lado da linha.

"... Sim", ela concordou.

"Agora, não ligue aqui para casa por um tempinho_ okay_? Vovó está um pouco irritada com as suas ligações", falei, rindo. Escutei ela gargalhar.

"Mande minhas sinceras desculpas para ela também", ela falou, recuperando o folego, "Eu precisava falar com você, mas você estava me ignorando!", ela continuou.

"O que você quer falar?", perguntei, curiosa.

"... Não agora, depois a gente conversa", ela falou.

"O que? E vai me deixar morrendo de curiosidade?", perguntei fingindo indignação.

"Sim... Vingança por ter me ignorado. Hunf.", ela bufou e depois gargalhou novamente, "Tenho que ir, ligo depois", ela disse por fim, desligando o telefone.

Me joguei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto. Respirei fundo e expirei, aliviada. Acho que as coisas agora voltarão ao normal, pensei.

A partir de agora, tudo iria depender de mim. Minha relação com Kagura, minha relação com Sesshoumaru, dependia apenas de mim e do meu autocontrole. Precisava esconder os meus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru. Escondê-los dentro de uma caixinha e jogá-la lá no fundo da minha consciência para nunca mais ser aberta.

_A caixa de Pandora*_, pensei sarcasticamente.

* * *

A sexta-feira não demorou a chegar. Infelizmente. Não estava com a mínima vontade de ir para nossa "sessão as sexta" de sempre na casa dos Taisho. Sempre que estava la eu ficava ansiosa para ver Sesshoumaru. Tenho certeza que se o visse tentaria agir de forma mais natural possível, como sempre foi, para que ninguém percebesse que algo havia mudado. Na verdade, esse era o plano de agora em diante. Mas isso não quer dizer as coisas acontecem como planejado. Quando estou nervosa, falo e faço coisas sem pensar. Isso é um problema. Um grande problema.

"Pronta?", perguntou Kohaku, colocando a mochila nas costas.

"Sim", afirmei, "Vamos", falei pegando minha bolsa e saindo da sala.

Seguimos pelos corredores da universidade e quando já estávamos caminhado em direção a estação de trem o telefone dele toca.

"Aneue*?", ouvi ele falar, "Sim, já saímos", respondeu.

Depois de uma pausa, ele olhou para mim por um tempo e eu o encarei com um olhar questionador.

"Não, não precisa, já estamos quase na estação", ele respondeu.

Imaginei que Sango tinha oferecido uma carona. Um carona seria muito bem vinda. Não que ir de trem seja ruim, mas uma carona é uma carona.

"Precisa sim Sango!", falei um pouco alto, me intrometendo na conversa deles. "Você pode-", Kohaku colocou a mão na minha boca, me impedido de continuar falando, "Mumhh", foi tudo que consegui formular.

"Não, está tudo bem", ele falou sorrindo enquanto me olhava.

Eu estava tentando tirar a mão dele da minha boca, em vão.

"Nos vemos lá, então", falou por fim, desligando o celular.

Ele ficou me olhando com o sorriso de lado e com uma cara de quem estava adoram tudo aquilo. Eu desisti de tirar a mão dele e apenas o encarei, irritada. O sorriso dele se abriu mais.

"Vamos", ele voltou a andar, tirando finalmente a mão do meu rosto.

Eu bufei e segui atrás dele.

Nós pegamos o trem e depois de uma pequena discussão sobre em qual estação descer, acabamos descendo na estação errada.

"Você morar por aqui perto", ele falou, ainda indignado por termos descido na estação errada.

"Eu nunca peguei o trem para voltar para casa. Você sabe que uso a minha bicicleta", me defendi, "Eu pelo menos sei onde estamos", vi ele suspirar, "Você não devia-", ele me cortou.

"Ter recusado a carona", ele completou minha fala. "Sim, me desculpe...", falou e suspirou de novo.

"Esquece. Já estamos aqui mesmo, não é muito longe. Costumo andar por aqui com meus cachorros", falei e olhei para ele, vi que ele me olhou sorrindo.

"Na verdade, eu precisava falar com você", ele falou, caminhando calmamente ao meu lado.

"O que?", olhei para ele com um olhar suspeito, "Nos vemos todo dia na universidade...", continuei.

"Precisava falar com você _a sós_", ele reformulou.

Um alarme dentro da minha cabeça soou me alertando do que provavelmente iria acontecer.

"Você... nos fez desce na estação errada só para ter mais tempo?", perguntei.

Olhei para ele e vi ele desviar o olhar para o chão. Suspirei.

"Tudo bem. O que houve?", perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior, um pouco nervosa.

Ele aumentou o ritmo das passadas para ficar na minha frente. Depois virou e olhando para mim, continuou a caminhar.

"Eu...", ele começou, incerto se continuava falando ou não, "Eu... gosto de você Rin".

Mesmo que eu já tivesse uma ideia do que ele ia dizer, ainda fiquei surpresa e por um momento eu não sabia o que pensar ou o que dizer. Depois de ver a minha cara confusa, ele sorriu e virou para frente.

"Não se preocupe", ele continuou, "Eu sei que você não me ama da mesma forma que eu amo você...", disse.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, me fitando.

"Não ainda, pelo menos", concluiu, rindo de lado e voltando a olhar pra frente.

Eu tinha que admitir, Kohaku tinha coragem. Uma coragem que eu invejava.

"Me desculpe...", foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

"Já disse, não se preocupe", ele retrucou.

Depois disso andamos por todo o caminho em silêncio. Ele continuou andando na minha frente, me dando espaço e eu o agradeci mentalmente por isso. Não queria que o clima entre a gente ficasse estranho. Não queria mudar a minha forma de agir com ele, mas as coisas definitivamente não serão mais as mesmas.

Andamos ainda por um tempo até que finalmente avistamos o portão da casa dos Taisho. Soltei todo o ar que eu estava prendendo, aliviada.

Toquei no interfone e escutei a voz de Kaede.

"Vou abrir", ela disse simplesmente e desligou.

O portão foi destravado e passamos a caminhar todo o percurso até a porta principal da casa.

Escutei Kohaku falar um "wow" enquanto admirava a estrutura da mansão.

"Eu sabia que Inuyasha era rico, mas não _tão_ rico", ele disse.

Eu sorri, aliviada por ele estar agindo como o Kohaku de sempre.

Andamos mais um pouco até chegarmos na porta principal. Sango me assustou quando abriu a porta de repente.

"Rin! Que bom que você chegou", ela falou, um pouco alterada.

"O que houve? Por que-", fui interrompida por ela.

"Vamos, vamos", ela falou, me guiando pela casa, "Faça alguma coisa para melhorar isso", disse quando me largou parada na sala onde todos estavam reunidos.

Percebi que o clima estava estranho. Em um canto da sala vi Inuyasha passar os canais da televisão sem muito interesse, Kagome estava ao lado dele no sofá, parecendo um pouco nervosa. Ela não estava falando nada, o que era muito estranho, pois ela normalmente não para de falar nem quando pedimos. Percebi que dessa vez Miroku tinha vindo, ele mexia no celular e as vezes lançava um olhar sorrateiro para o outro canto da sala. Segui o olhar dele e me deparei com nada menos que Sesshoumaru sentado em um dos sofás lendo um livro calmamente, alheio a atmosfera que estava o rodeando.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!", falei, surpresa.

Vi ele fechar o livro e levantar o olhar colocando-o sobre mim.

"Rin! Que demora!", escutei Kagome falar, mas não prestei atenção nela.

Ele estava aqui tão cedo. Normalmente ele estaria na empresa a essa hora. Isso era estranho, mas ainda sim não vejo qual o problema nisso, por que estava todo mundo nervoso? A não ser que...

"Você vai assistir o filme hoje com a gente?", perguntei com as sobrancelhas levantadas, demonstrando surpresa.

"Sim", ele disse simplesmente.

Agora entendo. Essa are a primeira vez que ele demonstrava tal interesse nas nossas reuniões de sexta. Eu já tinha o chamado várias vezes, nas primeiras sextas-feiras que começamos com isso, mas ele sempre recusava. Eu ficava triste mas entendia, ele não tinha tempo devido a empresa e bem, ele não era uma pessoa muito sociável, por isso parei de convidá-lo. Então para ele aparecer por vontade própria realmente me surpreendeu. Assim como todos da sala.

"Por que vocês demoraram tanto?", perguntou Kagome olhando para mim e para Kohaku, que estava logo atrás de mim.

"Ah, acabamos-", Kohaku me fez parar de falar colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

Olhei para ele e vi ele sorrir para mim.

"Isso...", ele começou.

Senti ele passando o braço pelos meus ombros, nos aproximando mais.

"... É segredo", concluiu, piscando para mim.

Meus olhos quase saltaram do meu rosto de tanto que eu abri eles, surpresa. O que Kohaku estava pensando?

Olhei para Kagome e vi ela colocar a mão no rosto, reprimindo um risinho. Escutei Sango tossir descontroladamente atrás da gente. Tenho certeza que elas interpretaram mal e tenho mais certeza ainda que Kohaku fez isso propositalmente.

De repente escutamos um abafado e curto "BOOM" no canto da sala. Todos olharam para onde tinha vindo o som e nos pegamos olhando para Sesshoumaru. Ele tinha colocado o livro sobre uma mesinha com um pouco de força extra. O impacto do livro com o mármore da mesa acabou fazendo o barulho.

Ele se levantou do sofá calmamente e veio em minha direção. Percebi que o olhar dele estava fixo no braço de Kohaku sobre os meus ombros.

"Você deve ser o irmão da Sango, eu presumo", ele disse, com o tom frio de sempre.

Ele levantou a mão, forçando Kohaku a tirar o braço de mim e apertar a mão dele.

"Sim, Kohaku", Kohaku confirmou, balançando a mão de Sesshoumaru.

Fiquei um pouco impressionada pelo fato de Kohaku ter mantido o sorriso nos lábios depois de ter recebido o frio e impetuoso olhar de Sesshoumaru.

"E você deve ser o filho mais velho dos Taisho", ele continuou, depois que separaram as mãos.

"Sesshoumaru", disse Sesshoumaru, ainda queimando Kohaku com seu olhar gélido.

Vi ele olhar rapidamente para mim. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu tremi. Não consegui decifrar o que aquele olhar estava dizendo, e acho que também seria ótimo se eu não soubesse o que estava por trás dele. Estava com medo de saber o que ele estava pensando de mim depois de todo esse show que Kohaku apresentou aqui.

"Bom, feito as apresentação, vamos ao filme", interrompeu Sango, empurrando Kohaku para longe.

"Sim! Sentem-se, sentem-se", falou Kagome, tomando o controle da mão de Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru não falou nada para mim, apenas se virou e voltou para onde ele estava anteriormente sentando. Eu soltei todo o ar que estava inconscientemente segurando.

Essa vai ser uma noite longa. _Beeem longa_.

* * *

Explicação dos termos com (*):

**PCOM:** Sigla para "Princípios de Comunicação". **Caixa de pandora:** Caixa que contem os males do mundo. Para mais referencias: wiki/Caixa_de_Pandora . **Aneue:** Uma palavra japonesa para "Irmã mais velha"

Concordo com Rin, se eu não tivesse Sesshoumaru também em meu coração, Kohaku seria uma ótima opção :3

Agradecendo as Reviews:

Guest - hohoho obrigada, por favor continue lendo :)

Dane Blanche - Haha também adoro ler fanfics de madrugada :DD por favor, continue acompanhado.

geo - Para falar a verdade, também nunca li uma fic que Kagura e Rin são bbf haha Pontos para mim, então? Que bom que você gostou, por favor continue acompanhando.

Yogoto - hahaha bem, as pessoas tem seu lado bom e seu lado ruim, não concorda? Continue acompanhando :D


	4. Chapter 4

Olá! Estou de volta :D Me perdoem pela demora. Shame on me.

_Inuyasha não me pertence_

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

_Como é que isso foi acontecer_, pensei enquanto olhava fixamente a tela da televisão na minha frente. O filme já tinha começado fazia tempo mas se me perguntassem do que se tratava eu não saberia responder. Desde que ele começou eu não tinha prestado atenção. Sem mexer um músculo sequer eu seguia na mesma posição desde que me sentei no sofá, meus músculos já estavam todos doloridos por ter passado muito tempo em uma mesma posição. Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda não tinha coragem de me mexer.

As meninas tiveram a brilhante ideia de me colocar sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru. E se não bastasse, colocaram Kohaku ao meu lado. Ou seja, eu estava sentada entre eles. A minha atenção estava toda focada em, obviamente, Sesshoumaru. Ele não tinha olhado uma vez sequer para mim desde o evento anterior com Kohaku. Olhei de relance mais uma vez, e ele também continuava na mesma posição. Pernas cruzadas, um dos braço apoiado no braço do sofá e sua cabeça apoiada na mão. Sua feição séria e seu olhar vidrado na tela da televisão.

Depois de um momento, ouvi Kohaku bocejar e de relance vi ele levantar os braços, se espreguiçando. E antes mesmo dele abaixar os braços, eu olhei para ele com cara de irritada. _Não ouse_, pensei.

"O que?", ele perguntou, fingindo inocência.

Vi ele abaixando um dos braços lentamente e colocando-o atrás de mim no sofá. Acentuei mais a minha cara de irritada.

"Tire a-go-ra"_, _foi a mensagem que mandei pelo meu olhar antes sequer dele falar algo.

Vi ele fazendo cara de desapontado enquanto recolhia o braço.

Voltei a minha atenção para a tela da televisão. Agradeci mentalmente pelo filme estar acabando. O ar do ambiente tinha melhorado consideravelmente depois que o filme começou, parecia até uma reunião de sexta como qualquer outra. Mas o fato de ter Sesshoumaru ao meu lado depois dos recentes eventos estava me deixando nervosa e super consciente da presença dele. Eu ainda tinha que me desculpar pela forma como eu agi semana passada, mas as coisas só estavam piorando.

"Sesshoumaru", ouvimos alguém chamar.

Olhamos de onde o chamado tinha vindo e nos deparamos com a senhora Izayoi parada na entrada da sala.

"Desculpe atrapalhar", ela continuou, "Mas querem falar com você", ela explicou, mostrando o telefone que estava na mão dela. "É da empresa", ela finalizou.

Vi Sesshoumaru se levantar e olhar rapidamente para Kohaku e depois para mim.

"Boa noite", fui tudo que ele disse.

Os outros sussurraram "boa noite" sem prestar muita atenção na pequena interrupção.

"Sesshoumaru", chamei, antes que ele fosse embora.

Ele olhou para mim.

"Ah... Depois preciso falar com você", falei.

Ainda olhando para mim, ele assentiu com um pequeno movimento na cabeça. Depois disso, se virou, e agradecendo a senhora Izayoi, pegou o telefone da mão dela e se retirou.

Suspirei pesadamente, liberando todo o ar que eu estava segurando. Voltei minha atenção à televisão e de relance percebi o olhar de Kohaku sobre mim. Pensei em ignorar mas por um bom tempo ele não tirou os olhos de mim. Ele estava determinado a obter minha atenção.

"O que?", perguntei, finalmente olhando para ele.

"Acabou a pipoca", ele disse, apontando para o pote vazio na frente dele. "Precisamos de mais", concluiu.

Com isso, ele levantou, segurou meu braço e começou a me puxar em direção a cozinha. Protestei durante todo o caminho para que ele me soltasse, mas ele só me largou quando chegamos lá.

"O que houve?", perguntei, estranhando o comportamento dele.

"Nada", ele disse, cruzando os braços e se apoiando no balcão da cozinha.

Olhei para ele com os olhos cerrados, mostrando o meu descontentamento. Ele deu de ombros.

Passando por ele, peguei um pacote de "pipoca de micro-ondas" e coloquei dentro do micro-ondas.

"Vai demorar um pouco", avisei, terminando de ligar o micro-ondas.

Passei por ele novamente, peguei dois copos e enchi com água. Levei um para ele, e enquanto eu bebia o meu, ele me agradeceu.

"Hum... Então ele é meu rival?", ele soltou de repente, como se estivesse pensando alto.

Quando ouvi aquilo, meu sistema travou. A água acabou descendo pelo buraco errado e eu engasguei. Tossi descontroladamente. Kohaku rapidamente tirou o copo da minha mão e me deu tapinhas nas costas, enquanto eu me apoiava no balcão, com a cabeça na pia. Depois que me acalmei, eu me virei para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"O que... o que você disse?", perguntei, incrédula.

Vi ele rir, despreocupado.

"Você gosta de-"

Ele começou, mas eu o interrompi rapidamente, tampando a boca dele com a minha mão. Olhei para todos os lados, procurando algum ouvido que estivesse escutando essa conversa, e em tom baixo e ameaçador eu sussurrei,

"Nunca mais ouse falar sobre isso."

Vi confusão e incerteza passar pelo olhar dele, mas com relutância ele assentiu. Retirei minha mão da boca dele e antes mesmo que ele falasse alguma coisa eu o deixei sozinho na cozinha.

Voltei para a sala ainda com a mente em choque. _Era assim tão obvio?_, eu me perguntava. Passei muito tempo escondendo isso de tudo e de todos, para alguém descobrir em uma noite. Fácil, por sinal. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas aparentemente estou deixando muita brecha. Primeiro as meninas, agora o Kohaku. Preciso tomar alguma atitude, preciso fazer alguma coisa. Não posso deixar que isso atinja Kagura, nem Sesshoumaru.

Ainda com os pesamentos a mil, percebi Kohaku voltar com o pote de pipoca cheio e sentar no sofá onde previamente estávamos sentados. Eu procurei o lugar mais longe dele possível. Desviei meu olhar antes que ele percebesse eu olhando. Não quero falar com ele. Não agora, não mais essa noite. Estava com medo. Medo dele jogar mais verdades no meu rosto. A verdade em meus pensamentos não parece muito cruel, mas quando outra pessoa joga ela em seu rosto, você sente o quão cruel ela pode ser.

O filme terminou não muito depois de termos voltado. Assim que terminou comecei a me levantar. Precisava falar com Sesshoumaru.

"Rin!", escutei Kohaku me chamar.

Eu não olhei para ele. Apenas me levantei e comecei a ir embora.

"O que houve?", perguntou Sango, percebendo o clima estranho.

"Rin?", chamou Kagome.

"Rin!", Kohaku chamou novamente, com tom de suplica.

Eu apenas olhei de relance para eles e sai da sala.

"O que você fez Kohaku?", consegui ainda escutar Kagome reclamando com Kohaku.

Depois de mais alguns passos eu já não escutava mais nada. Suspirei aliviada por ele não ter vindo atrás de mim. Depois de me acalmar durante o caminho, parei em frente a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Consegui ver pela fresta embaixo da porta que a lampada do quarto estava acesa. Presumi que ele estava lá.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e abri a porta.

O quão foi a minha surpresa ao me deparar com o que estava lá dentro, me fazendo quase engasgar com ar.

Lá estava ele, apenas de moletom, sentado na cama olhando o celular.

Sesshoumaru levantou o olhar da tela do celular e fixou-o em meu rosto.

"Rin"

O ar nos meus pulmões estava, mais uma vez, preso. Olhando para ele, percebi que ele tinha acabado de sair do banho. Seu cabelo ainda úmido, toalha pendurada no pescoço. Meus olhos foram descendo cada vez mais até pararem para admirar o peitoral dele. A respiração calma fazia com que o peitoral subisse e descesse levemente. Meu olhos não pararam por ai. O abdômen contraído dele me fez notar cada curvinha dos seus músculos bem definidos.

_ Perfeito_, pensei.

E antes mesmo que meus olhos descessem mais, eu me forcei a desviar o olhar para qualquer outro lugar aleatório no quarto dele.

"... Me desculpe, entrei sem bater", falei, esperando que ele não tenha notado a olhada que dei no corpo dele.

Com minha visão periférica, percebi ele colocar o celular de lado e levantar, indo em direção ao _closet, _não dando a mínima pela pequena intromissão. Como se aquilo acontecesse todo dia.

Não sei se fico feliz ou triste com a reação dele. Se ao invés de mim tivesse sido Kagura, a reação dele talvez tivesse sido outra.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando acalmar os meus batimentos. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me afastei o máximo que pude de onde ele estava. Meus pensamentos já estavam confusos e depois disso eu já não sabia mais no que pensar. A imagem dele não saia da minha cabeça.

"Sobre o que eu queria falar...", comecei, tentando me concentrar.

Me aproximei da escrivaninha dele e olhei toda a papelada em cima dela, sem prestar realmente atenção no que estava escrito nos papeis.

"Me desculpe", disse por fim.

"Por?", ele me questionou. Sua voz saiu um pouco abafada por causa do _closet_.

"Por como eu agi semana passada. Fui egoísta e acabei deixando você e Kagura preocupados", falei com minha voz carregada de culpa, "Me desculpe"

Ouvi ele se aproximar e suspirar de leve.

"Não se preocupe", foi tudo o que ele disse.

"... E sobre hoje também, Kohaku adora brincar", falei, dando uma pequena risada nervosa.

Um silêncio incomodo se formou no quarto.

Estava prestes a me virar e encará-lo quando dois fortes braços se apoiaram na escrivaninha à minha frente, me prendendo entre eles.

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Completamente desprevenida. Ele não encostou em mim mas pude sentir o calor dele nas minhas costas. Esse calor se espalhou em mim como uma descarga elétrica. Minha respiração ficou pesada.

Meu Deus, o que ele estava fazendo comigo?

"... Ele não parecia estar brincando", ele falou.

Pude sentir sua respiração perto da minha orelha. Eu sabia que ele estava olhando para mim mas meus olhos estavam fixo na mesa a minha frente.

Ele estava calculando todas as minhas reações. Eu sabia o que ele queria. Ele queria a verdade. Ele sempre me pressiona quando ele sabe que tem alguma coisa errada. Ele sempre me pressiona para que eu lhe diga a verdade. Mas desta vez... Desta vez era diferente. Ele parecia um lobo acurralando sua presa. Ele estava perto demais. Sério demais.

_ Por que?_

"Kohaku... Kohaku é meu amigo", tentei explicar, "Ele realmente só-"

"Rin", ele me cortou. Sabia que eu estava tentando enrolar.

"Ele... Ele disse que gosta de mim", falei por fim.

Pelos minutos seguintes o silencio reinou. Minha respiração ainda estava pesada. E meu coração estava batendo descontroladamente. Rezei para que ele não conseguisse escutar. Imaginei que ele estivesse montando o quebra-cabeça na mente dele. Encaixando os fatos, um por um. Aquele dia no café da manhã. Hoje.

Acho que agora ele entendia toda a situação. Tomei coragem e olhei de relance para ele. Seus olhos encontram com os meus e por um momento ele olhou para meu lábios. Nossa respiração se misturando. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim.

O que nos tirou desse transe foi o celular dele vibrando na cama. Vi os olhos deles se perder em um ponto atrás de mim.

"E você?", ele perguntou.

"Eu..."

Ele quebrou nossa proximidade se afastando e pegando o celular. Senti o calor me deixar a medida que Sesshoumaru se afastava de mim.

"Eu gosto dele...", falei.

Ele olhou rápido para mim e depois voltou a atenção para a tela do celular. Mas consegui captar algumas coisas no olhar dele. Descrença. Decepção.

"Eu gosto dele, mas não-"

Ele levantou a mão em minha direção, fazendo um gesto para me silenciar.

"Kagura?", ele falou, atendendo o telefone.

_Ah, merda_.

Kagura, Kagura, Kagura. Sempre ela. Prioridades. Claro.

Nesse momento algo estalou em minha cabeça. Sesshoumaru está claramente jogando na minha cara as prioridades dele. Se ele está fazendo de propósito ou não, não sei. Mas não importa.

Aprenda, Rin. Aprenda de uma vez por todas. Você nunca vai ser ela. Nunca vai estar no lugar dela.

Resolvi realmente caminhar por outro caminho.

"Sim", ele falou no telefone. "Amanhã-"

"Eu gosto dele. Gosto dele. Gosto tanto que resolvi aceitar o pedido de namoro dele", falei apressadamente.

Não sei se ele escutou. Não sei se ele entendeu. Ele estava falando com Kagura ao mesmo tempo em que eu falei. Torci para ele não ter escutado a minha mentira. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria que ele tivesse escutado.

"_O que? Essa é a voz da Rin?_", escutei a voz de Kagura pelo telefone.

Se ela me escutou, ele com certeza me escutou também. Mordi meu lábio inferior, nervosa. Estava olhando para baixo. Não queria ver a reação dele. Ou pior, não queria ver sua falta de reação.

"Rin", ele começou mas eu não deixei ele falar mais.

"Está tarde. Vou embora antes que fique mais tarde, vou deixar você falar com Kagura em paz agora. Boa noite", falei e sai quase correndo do quarto dele. Não ousei olhar para ele.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e desci correndo as escadas. Entrei na sala onde o resto do pessoal estava, recolhi minhas coisas apressadamente. Escutei eles me chamaram, e notando minha expressão meio perturbada, escutei eles perguntarem se estava tudo bem.

"Está tudo bem. Boa noite", me despedi e sai voando da casa dos Taisho.

Andei apressadamente pelas ruas até chegar em casa. Vi que as luzes estavam apagas e presumi que vovó já estava dormindo. Subi para o meu quarto, joguei minhas coisas de lado e me deitei na cama.

O que foi que eu fiz?

Menti para ele. Menti por ciúmes. Menti por raiva.

_Rin_. Ele tinha falado meu nome antes de eu sair correndo do quarto dele. Seu tom soou preocupado. Meu coração ardeu.

O que foi que eu fiz?

Eu odiava essa Rin dentro de mim. Essa Rin que mente. Essa Rin que tem ciúmes. Essa Rin que ama Sesshoumaru. Preciso me livrar dela antes que cause mais problemas.

_Preciso tornar a mentira que contei em verdade._

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado hehe e mais uma vez me desculpe pela demora. Agradeço pelas reviews. Foram elas que me motivaram a postar mais um capítulo :D

BTW vocês sabem que RinxSesshoumaru é canon em Inuyasha? Realmente canon? Sabiam? Eu vim descobrir a poucos meses atras e não consigo descrever a minha reação para vocês mas fiquei muito animada hahaha canon, imagina só?

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!


End file.
